Breaking Free by RFM86 and TheLittleWiseOwl
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Correndo e sem tempo, será que o músico britânico Edward Cullen recuperará sua liberdade? Bella Swan será sua salvadora ou apenas mais um espinho no seu sapato?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Unexpected: Vida Inesperada**

**Autora:** RFM86

**Tradutora: **Lary Reeden

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à RFM86 e The Little Wise Owl, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução.

**Disclaimer 2 :** This story belongs to RFM86 e The Little Wise Owl, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and we belong to translation.

**AVISO: Haverá inúmeras referências à violência física.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Há uma batida repentina na porta. Estou assustada, mas talvez não devesse estar.

"Polícia de Seattle", eles se identificam, "abra!"

Eu não me mexo. A batida se torna mais alta, transformando-se em pancadas, e eu pego o corpo sem vida de Tanya em meus braços, sentindo a necessidade inesperada de protegê-la contra o que estiver esperando do outro lado da porta.

"Polícia de Seattle", gritam mais uma vez, "estamos entrando!" Com um baque alto, cinco policiais invadem o silêncio do apartamento meu e da Tanya, arruinando efetivamente a serenidade do momento.

"Senhor, coloque as mãos na parte de trás da cabeça, onde podemos vê-las!" um dos oficiais comanda, seus passos ficando mais altos enquanto se aproximam cautelosamente.

"Vá embora!" Eu grito, recuando contra a parede atrás de mim e puxando Tanya contra o meu peito. A corda do violão em volta do pescoço dela se prende no zíper da minha jaqueta de couro, efetivamente estrangulando-a com mais força. Eu choro de agonia quando a pele dela escurece com o sangue escorrendo ao redor do fio.

Os calibres de suas semiautomáticas estão apontados em minha direção. Três raios laser fluorescentes dançam na minha testa suada. Um tiro seria definitivo. De repente, estou pensando em esticar o cabo com mais força; silenciosamente pedindo que terminem com a angústia que estou sentindo.

Assim que esses pensamentos se infiltram em minha mente, fico imediatamente enojado comigo mesmo. O que eu fiz?

O corpo flácido de Tanya cai pesadamente no chão quando eu a solto. O baque doentio me traz de volta ao foco, na realidade do momento.

"De bruços agora!" um oficial grita, enquanto outro oficial arrasta o corpo de Tanya para fora do meu alcance. Eles não podem ver que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer com ela?

Eu me jogo no chão, meu peito batendo violentamente contra a superfície dura. Lágrimas descem pelas minhas bochechas e criam pequenas poças nas ranhuras da madeira. Meus braços são puxados com força pelas minhas costas, meus pulsos rapidamente presos por um par de algemas geladas.

São necessários dois policiais para me levantar do chão, enquanto outro lê meus direitos. Minha mente está enevoada, vendo os outros dois policiais fazerem anotações e cutucarem o corpo em inerte de Tanya com as pontas das canetas. A sala gira e acho que vou vomitar.

Sou arrastado para o corredor, tropeçando desajeitadamente sobre meus pés imobilizados. A sra. Webber, a velha que mora ao lado, fala com entusiasmo com outro policial que não estava no apartamento.

Ela aponta um dedo enrugado na minha direção e diz: "É ele." O policial assente e escreve notas em um pequeno bloco de estêncil, dizendo à sra. Webber que ela precisará ir à delegacia para fazer uma declaração oficial.

Sou empurrado para a traseira da viatura; o metal das algemas belisca bruscamente os meus pulsos enquanto eu aterro desajeitadamente de lado.

O processo de fichamento é um borrão; Eu nem mesmo murmuro uma palavra de resistência quando me pedem para remover todas as minhas roupas para uma revista.

"Qual o seu nome?" Me perguntam, enquanto o policial Yorkie dá um tapinha nas minhas pernas. Eu tremo e engulo a bile subindo na minha garganta.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." Eu digo a ele, finalmente encontrando minha voz e me encolhendo com a sensação de seus dedos cobertos de látex contra a minha pele.

"Não é mais", diz ele, empurrando um macacão laranja na minha direção.

"Detento número 90515", ele grita e aperta um botão na parede que abre a porta automática de aço entre nós e o inferno. Eu sou empurrado por ele e antes que eu possa me virar, o portão é fechado. O barulho retumbante que a porta faz ao se abrir efetivamente notifica os outros internos da carne fresca que entra no mercado.

Outro policial me encontra lá e agarra as algemas, levando-me ao meu novo purgatório.

"Assassino!" um preso grita, sacudindo as barras de sua cela.

"Cale a boca, Pete! Estamos todos aqui pela mesma razão", outro preso assobia do outro lado do caminho. Eu mantenho minha cabeça baixa, evitando fazer contato visual com qualquer um dos prisioneiros que foram até as grades de suas celas para assistir a minha chegada.

Paramos na metade do corredor e a porta está aberta para mim.

"Ei garoto bonito", o homem já dentro da cela flerta. Eu forço meu corpo a seguir adentro e prendo minhas mãos recém-liberadas em torno das barras de aço.

"Tire-me daqui!" Eu grito para o policial que agora está fazendo sua retirada apressada. Alguns outros presos riem da minha vulnerabilidade.

"Por que você não vem aqui e deixa o papai cuidar de você?" Meu novo colega de quarto sugere, balançando os quadris enquanto ele caminha em minha direção.

Olho-o cautelosamente, sabendo que tenho que dar o fora daqui. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

**N-T: HELLO, tem sido alguns anos que eu não apareço aqui, tanta coisa na minha vida mudou, eu morei nos EUA, vivi e vi e comi e visitei, muitas coisas que só conhecia através das fanfics, depois morei na Itália, visitei a cidade que inspirou Voltera, enfim, escrever ou traduzir fanfics me parece algo de umas 10 vidas atrás, mas algo me despertou está vontade está semana. **

**Se você quer falar comigo ou saber mais das viagens, a melhor forma é o instagram ou o twitter, meu user em ambos é just_reeden**

**Se houver alguém lendo está fanfic, volto em breve com o próximo. **

**Larissa Monteiro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Dois anos da minha vida completamente perdidos.

Por uma garota aleatória que, com o passar do tempo, percebi que nunca me importou tanto assim. Ela com certeza não valia a pena.

Deitei no meu beliche, jogando uma bola feita de meias enroladas entre minhas mãos. Que maneira de matar o tempo.

"Você acha que vamos nos safar?" Meu colega de cela, Jasper Whitlock, sussurra no beliche superior. Suspiro, colocando meu brinquedo ao meu lado no colchão irregular. Felizmente, meu antigo colega de cela, Mike Newton, foi transferido para uma prisão de segurança mínima logo após eu ser preso. E dizer que é um sonho viver com Jasper, comparativamente, é um vasto eufemismo. Os avanços flagrantes de Mike haviam envelhecido rapidamente.

"Eu realmente espero que sim", digo honestamente. Só não sei quanto tempo posso aguentar na vida atrás das grades se não conseguirmos.

"Você pegou as algemas?" ele pergunta, e eu as puxo para fora do meu esconderijo dentro da fronha. Elas tilintam ruidosamente e eu as empurro rapidamente de volta para dentro do algodão gasto para não atrair nenhuma atenção indesejada.

"Emmett conseguiu pegar as chaves da sala de manutenção ontem. Estou surpreso que eles as deixem por aí assim."

"Eu também", eu respondo. Emmett faz parte do grupo de trabalho que lida com a manutenção dentro e fora das instalações. Normalmente, os presos recebem créditos extras por suas horas trabalhadas, mas ele cumpre duas sentenças consecutivas de prisão perpétua, então eu realmente não entendo por que ele concorda em fazer isso. Do jeito que está agora, ele nunca mais verá o mundo livre em sua vida... a menos que ele viva até os 180 anos.

Jasper e eu conhecemos Emmett na cantina há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Ele era o garoto novo do bloco... ou do corredor... como você preferir chamar. Ele foi direto para a nossa mesa e pegou a maçã da bandeja de Jasper. Não nos perturbou; já vimos esse movimento antes. Uma e outra vez, os novos presos faziam pequenas coisas assim para mostrar ao resto de nós que não planejavam tirar nada de ninguém. Foi um blefe; ou pelo menos foi o que Jasper disse que é.

"_Dê-me a porra da minha maçã, seu maldito macaco idiota!" ele sussurrou, pegando a pequena fruta brilhante da mão enorme de Emmett. Eu ri, certificando-me de manter os olhos na minha própria bandeja. Era o dia do espaguete; a única coisa que eles servem por aqui que vale a pena comer. E eu não deixaria ninguém colocar as mãos na minha comida._

Emmett flexionou seus músculos, mantendo-se firme por alguns segundos até Jasper dar um soco nele, bem no nariz. O sangue espirrou por todo o lugar e dois dos carcereiros seguiram em nossa direção.

"_Você me aguarde", Emmett ameaçou, "Eu revidarei quando você menos esperar, você não vai se safar disso!" ele zombou, parecendo um tolo enquanto permanecia parado, segurando o nariz._

É engraçado agora; as coisas que nos aproximam dos outros presos. Depois de alguns dias no "buraco", ou solitária, Jasper retornou ao refeitório e Emmett tentou a mesma maldita coisa. Jasper limpou a boca com o guardanapo, levantou-se calmamente, colocou as duas mãos na mesa e simplesmente disse:

"_Sente-se, sua putinha antes que eu tenha que lhe mostrar alguma merda real. Desta vez, você não terá a mesma sorte de escapar com apenas um nariz sangrando." _E foi exatamente o que Emmett fez. Temos estamos tensos desde então.

"Eu estou nervoso." Eu admito, virando de lado. Jasper não tem chance de responder porque o carcereiro está fazendo a ronda noturna.

"Cullen? Whitlock?" ele chama enquanto passa pela nossa celula. Nós dois respondemos. Ele faz uma marca em sua prancheta e caminha para a próxima cela. Eu resisto ao desejo de xingâ-lo.

Jasper não diz mais nada pelo resto da noite. Eu me pergunto o que ele está pensando; se ele está tão ansioso quanto eu.

Os últimos dois anos foram um inferno para dizer o mínimo. Os guardas são burros, a comida é terrível e os outros detentos trocam socos sempre que possível. É o modo deles de lembrar os outros prisioneiros de sua posição e superioridade. Aprendi rapidamente que se manter invisível é a única maneira de sobreviver por aqui.

Os planos de amanhã estão em andamento há mais de seis meses. Coordenamos todos os detalhes minuciosos, ou assim esperamos. Acho que vamos descobrir amanhã de qualquer maneira.

O uniforme que Jasper pegou da lavanderia há alguns meses está escondido discretamente na parte de baixo da pequena mesa de madeira em nossa cela. Usamos chiclete para prendê-lo; pareceu bastante criativo na época. Nenhum de nós realmente entende por que a prisão tem regras que proíbem os reclusos de terem fita adesiva; Quero dizer, quanto dano pode realmente ser causado com um rolo de fita durex?

Colocando meu cobertor de lã embaixo do meu queixo, fecho os olhos e tento dormir. Mas eu deveria saber melhor.

Não consigo impedir minha mente de correr; imaginando que consequências podemos enfrentar se não conseguirmos ser bem sucedidos em nossa tentativa. E se Emmett ou Jasper ficarem muito nervosos e se delatarem? Não há como escapar sozinho. Como iremos nos safar disso? Há muitas perguntas sem resposta para eu conseguir descansar esta noite.

Espero que eu descanse o quanto eu quiser quando estiver do outro lado dessas paredes de concreto e cercas de arame farpado.

* * *

**N-T: Postando o segundo logo em seguida, porque como disse estou no animo, eu ainda não li está fic, estou lendo enquanto traduzo, então não posso garantir que é boa hahaha.**

**São 2 da manhã, hora de desligar o My Chemical Romance do Spotify e ir dormir, se alguém está lendo aqui, dê um sinal de vida nas reviews. Larissa Monteiro just_reeden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

O carcereiro de plantão não tem chance. De pé sozinho com as mãos nos bolsos, apenas assobiando e esperando a troca de turno na hora do almoço; ele marcha preguiçosamente no lugar; esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda.

Jasper, vestindo uniforme de policial, sem chiclete, me leva algemado para o pátio da prisão. É o meu primeiro gosto de ar fresco em mais de dois anos. Deus, é realmente fantástico quando eu respiro fundo e fecho os olhos saboreando o momento, antes de exalar e continuar com o nosso plano.

"Policial?" o guarda chama e começa a se apressar em nossa direção. Jasper abaixa a cabeça um pouco e recita as informações memorizadas que decoramos durante nosso planejamento preciso.

"Oficial Tyler Crowley, senhor. Temos uma transferência para Stafford Creek", diz ele, seu sotaque sulista mais forte do que nunca. Usando um timing impecável, Emmett estacionando o furgão branco da Penitenciária do Estado de Washington em frente ao portão automático. Ele toca a buzina continuamente, tentando impedir que o guarda se aproxime de nós.

Com mais uma olhada na nossa direção, o guarda recua de volta para o portão e inicia o interruptor que permite que o mecanismo se abra. Agora, a única coisa entre nós três e a liberdade é um homem branco de meia-idade, acima do peso, com vontade de comer um sanduíche de atum.

"Senhor, sou o oficial Embry Call e estou aqui para transportar o prisioneiro 90515 para Stafford Creek. Fui informado de que o policial Crowley deve ficar com o prisioneiro o tempo todo até que ele esteja em Stafford", despeja Emmett, de pé cerca de trinta centimetros mais alto que o guarda.

"Eu não sabia que tínhamos uma transferência saindo hoje", o guarda diz um pouco inseguro, e Jasper não perde tempo em me carregar no banco de trás da van. O suor escorre pelo meu rosto, e estou preocupado que tenhamos esperado demais e que o guarda do próximo turno nos pegue e arruine nossa pequena estratagema. Lá se vai minha chance de liberdade condicional em vinte anos!

"O diretor Stanley me deu as ordens diretas apenas esta manhã. Eles estão levando o preso Cullen de volta à segurança mínima. Tentando abrir espaço para um novo máximo", diz Emmett, usando o jargão que ele pegou durante a estadia. Ele aponta para os papéis em suas mãos.

"Agora, eu definitivamente não sei nada sobre a possibilidade de um novo preso. Deixe-me ver esses papéis, garoto." O guarda diz calorosamente, agarrando os papéis nas mãos de Emmett e pegando a arma no cinto ao mesmo tempo. Eu gemo. Os papéis são uma variedade de documentos que Emmett havia coletado dos caixotes de lixo ao redor da instalação. Só Deus sabe o que eles dizem.

Antes que ele saiba o que o atinge, o corpo do guarda faz um baque agudo ao cair no chão duro.

"Ele o matou. Ele não deveria matá-lo!" Jasper exclama e tenta pular para fora da van, mas antes que ele faça, Emmett volta para o banco do motorista.

"Que porra é essa? Você não deveria matá-lo!" Jasper grita quando Emmett coloca a van em marcha à ré.

"Eu não o matei, idiota. Eu apenas o derrubei; ele ficará bem em algumas horas", diz Emmett e aponta nosso carro de fuga para o norte.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns bons cinco minutos antes de eu finalmente falar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que realmente fizemos essa merda." Sorrio para meus amigos e nós três começamos a rir de todo o coração, liberando inadvertidamente muita tensão acumulada.

"Eu apenas sabia que não íamos nos safar. Ele estava sendo curioso demais", Jasper diz pensativo, balançando a cabeça.

"É por isso que eu tive que nocauteá-lo. Estávamos a três pontos e cinco segundos de levarmos um tiro." A severidade de sua afirmação não nos escapa e voltamos à quietude por mais trinta minutos.

"Bem... onde os caras?" Emmett pergunta, olhando para nós através do espelho retrovisor. Depois de todo o nosso planejamento meticuloso, conseguimos esquecer de discutir nossos planos para depois da nossa fuga? Eu acho que no fundo de nossas mentes, nós realmente não pensávamos que iríamos nos safar.

"Clube de strip!" Jasper sugere, um pouco entusiasmado demais. Eu rio e dou uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"O quê? Faz muito tempo desde que eu vi um bom par de peitos. Estou um pouco atrasado, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu suspiro. Sim, eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava dizendo. Não é como se eu também tivesse alguém vindo nas visitas conjugais.

"Do jeito que eu acho; temos cerca de duas horas antes de nossos rostos aparecerem nas notícias. Devemos tirar o melhor proveito antes de nos escondermos", afirmo melancolicamente. Emmett suspira, mas acena com a cabeça em concordância.

"Clube de strip-tease", ele diz com um grande sorriso no rosto e vira para o oeste.

Seattle – 425 kilometros.

"Nós nunca chegaremos a tempo", eu digo, balançando a cabeça. Nossos rostos estarão em toda parte até lá.

"Para Seattle? Não, nunca chegaríamos lá antes do noticiário das três, mas eu conheço um lugar agradável ao longo do caminho. Devemos estar lá dentro de trinta minutos." Eu suspiro quando Jasper tira minhas algemas dos pulsos e tornozelos.

"Então, qual é o seu grande plano, Ed?" Jasper pergunta enquanto disparamos pela estrada.

"Vou tentar chegar ao Canadá e obter uma licença e passaporte falsos lá de alguma forma. Então, vou pegar o primeiro voo desse maldito continente e voltar para Londres, onde nunca precisarei me preocupar com essa merda novamente. Mas primeiro, tenho um pequeno negócio para resolver em Forks."

"Isso parece bom, cara. Espero que a tal Alice, a garota com quem eu venho me correspondendo esteja interessada em me ajudar e me encorajar um pouco". Jasper levanta as sobrancelhas e eu reviro os olhos.

"E você, Em?" Eu pergunto, percebendo que ele ficou quieto sobre o assunto.

"Espero que uma dessas strippers me dê sorte." Jasper e eu bufamos. Apenas Emmett estaria tentando pegar uma stripper não mais de uma hora depois de escapar da prisão.

Observo as árvores passarem do lado de fora, esfregando as marcas que as algemas deixaram nos meus pulsos. Abro a janela e inspiro o cheiro de ar fresco.

É tão bom estar livre.

* * *

**N-T:** _Hey pessoas lindas que estão lendo, eu não terei tempo de responder um por um como eu gosto de fazer. E me perdoem se houver erros, como foi algo de última hora, eu realmente não procurei uma beta ou perguntei a Kessy se ela poderia betar para mim. Há mais 20 capítulos pela frente, não sei ainda com quem frequência vou postar. Bjos Lari just_reeden_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

"Estou dando uma volta de carro sem me preocupar com nada, pra cima e pra baixo no meu antigo bairro", Emmett lamenta cantando com todo o fôlego, "Eu tenho que achar, um novo lugar, onde as crianças são felizes".

Sim, finalmente estamos livres e capazes de fazer o que quisermos, mas estamos presos em um carro que só pega uma estação de rádio de músicas antigas. Então estamos meio longe da civilização humana no momento.

"Dou uma volta, volta, volta, eu dou uma volta  
Eu dou uma volta", Jasper canta junto e eu preencho com a harmonia. Ei, se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, certo? Mesmo que seja cantando The Beach Boys.

Dirigir pela estrada, cantando com nossos corações, finalmente me lembra de algo. Como diabos eu devo entrar em um clube de striptease vestido como um prisioneiro?

"Ei, Em! Acho que vamos ter que fazer uma parada ou duas antes de chegar ao clube de strip".

"Você já quer dar uma mexida ai, Eddie boy?"

"Não, seu, idiota. Precisamos de roupas novas e provavelmente um pouco mais de dinheiro, se queremos realmente chegar a algum lugar e ficar fora do radar. Minhas atividades extracurriculares só nos forneceram uma pequena quantia de dinheiro."

De volta a cantoria, sabíamos que não havia como conseguir essa fuga sem um pouco de dinheiro. Mas estávamos muito limitados sobre como conseguir um pouco. Felizmente, tivemos uma ideia.

A sala de recreação estava sempre cheia de reclusos e guardas que patrulhavam a área procurando sinais de problemas. Jasper passearia até um e eu ficaria um passo atrás quebrando e flexionando os nós dos dedos. Jasper faria o guarda falar.

O plano era à prova de idiotas. Tínhamos feito isso tantas vezes. A única merda é que não tinhamos certeza se conseguiríamos algum dinheiro no final.

"_E então, como estão os Mariners, oficial Tanner? Como está indo a temporada para eles?"_

"_Você não vai acreditar, cara", começa o oficial Tanner. "A temporada acabou de começar e eles já têm estão em 5 a 0. Será o ano deles."_

Tudo o que você precisava fazer era fazê-los falar sobre um assunto que eles amavam. E estando com os guardas por tanto tempo, descobrimos todas e cada uma de suas fraquezas. Então foi a minha vez.

Quando o guarda realmente contou a história, subi cuidadosamente atrás deles e acrescentei meus dois pontos à história. O tempo todo colocando meus dedos de guitarrista para trabalhar.

Eu habilmente puxei sua carteira, peguei algum dinheiro e coloquei de volta no bolso. A parte mais difícil foi esconder o dinheiro em suas mãos, sem ter onde colocá-lo. Meus dedos longos enrolaram as notas e cobriram cada centímetro verde em segundos.

_Enquanto nos afastávamos, Jasper começou a cantar baixinho: "Eddie _tem uma mão ágil  
Ele vai dar uma olhada no lugar, não vai te contar seus planos_ "._

"Porra_, Jazz! Chega dessa música maldita." Eu realmente não aguentava mais essa música. O que diabos eram "kiks*", afinal?_

_NT*:trecho da música __Pumped Up Kicks do __Foster The People_

_Jasper gargalhou: "Estou apenas feliz de ver você colocando seus dedos em um bom uso, cara."_

"_Bem, se tirarmos isso, meus dedos estarão nas cordas de cada guitarra que aparecer no meu caminho."_

Assim que nosso tempo de recreação terminasse e fôssemos escoltados de volta para nossa cela, esperaríamos pacientemente até ficarmos sozinhos para contar nossos despojos. Às vezes, eram apenas alguns dólares. Outras vezes, ficamos ricos com algumas notas de 20. Não era muito, mas era o suficiente para começar nossa jornada.

O canto continua forte até chegarmos à frente de uma loja de conveniência local. É a vez de Jasper colocar suas habilidades e charme sulista à prova. Olhando através das portas de vidro, podemos ver uma solitária universitária. Perfeito.

Jazz entra na loja, o sino alerta a garota de sua presença. O sorriso dele é contagioso e a garota devolve um sorriso tímido. Ele vai e vem nos corredores, pegando alguns sacos de batatas fritas e um refrigerante e os coloca no balcão ao lado da caixa registradora.

"Olá, Kate" Jasper diz, lendo seu crachá. "Com certeza está quente hoje." Ele puxa a gola, abrindo-a para revelar um pouco de pele.

"Hum, sim, realmente muito quente para Washington", ela responde um pouco deslumbrada com o charme dele.

Ela olha para as compras dele e Jasper oferece algum dinheiro para pagar. Kate abre a caixa registradora e antes que ela possa fechá-la, Jasper se inclina e sussurra para ela.

"Querida, eu esqueci. Posso pegar um maço de cigarros?" ele pergunta calmamente.

"Claro, eles estão fechados no box. Vou ali atrás pegar a chave", ela responde se virando para ir pegá-la e, sem saber, deixando a gaveta aberta em seu estado hipnotizado. O homem é bom.

Enquanto Kate caminha para os fundos, encantada demais, Jasper pega o dinheiro e o coloca nos bolsos. O toque da porta da frente é o único sinal de sua partida. Partimos na van o mais rápido possível e não paramos até chegarmos à próxima cidade.

Novas roupas são as próximas na agenda e, como o rosto de Emmett ainda é desconhecido e eu ainda estou usando minha roupa de prisioneiro, é a vez dele de se juntar à sociedade. E desta vez, de uma maneira muito civilizada. Desta vez, ele está realmente pagando com dinheiro, embora seja roubado, mas ei, ele vai pagar por isso.

Felizmente, ele volta com algumas camisetas simples e uns pares de jeans. Emm joga uma camiseta branca com decote em v e eu a pego no ar. Em seguida, ele veste uma camiseta azul clara e a lança para Jazz. Isso o atinge diretamente no rosto.

"Boa captura, cara", Emmett ri. Jasper apenas dá um soco no braço dele em resposta.

Emmett já está vestindo sua camiseta preta apertada que mostra suas horas gastas na academia da prisão, que ele trocou no provador da loja. Jazz e eu rapidamente nos trocamos na traseira da van. E agora estamos prontos para enfrentar o mundo!

**N-A: Músicas mencionadas neste capítulo: I Get Around, do The Beach Boys, e Pumped Up Kicks, do Foster the People.**

**E lembre-se, comentários são tão bons quanto assistir Edward trocar de roupa na traseira de uma van!**

**N-T: Okay, mas cadê a Bella nesta história gente hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Nós apenas paramos de dirigir pela I-5 quando Emmett insiste que ele precisa de um pouco de sustento. O que consiste basicamente no hamburger mais oleoso do mundo, no maior cheeseburger de carne dupla que você já viu. Acrescente a isso um balde de batatas fritas e um milkshake de chocolate gigante. Após isso ele disse que estaria pronto para seguir em frente.

Jasper e eu fomos com mais calma e pedimos apenas cheeseburger e coca-cola de tamanhos médio. Não estamos acostumados a comer alimentos tão gordurosos e queremos facilitar, apenas por precaução. Afinal, você tem que ter cuidado quando estiver na estrada!

Finalmente, entramos estacionamento mais degradado que já vi. _De Pandora_, diz a placa do lugar que pode ser um sonho se tornado realidade ou o nosso pior pesadelo. Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas Emmett e Jasper estão tão animados que o motor mal desligou antes deles saltarem do carro. Uma coisa eu sei com certeza. Eu tenho dar uma mijada.

A sala escura está cheia de fumaça, tanto de cigarros quanto de uma máquina de gelo seco. As luzes no palco estão dançando ao som do ritmo da música. As garçonetes estão enfeitadas com uma variedade de bustiers vermelhos e pretos. Passeando pelo local, balançando os quadris, elas recebem pedidos de bebidas, batem nos cílios e expõem decotes grandes o suficiente para garantir uma gorjeta pesada.

Em e Jazz já garantiram uma mesa na frente do palco. Uma vez que as necessidades estão fora do caminho, eu estava pronto para desfrutar de alguma liberdade.

"Mais uma rodada de bebidas!" grita Emmett, pronto para desperdiçar os poucos recursos que acabamos de adquirir.

Dou uma tragada longa e doce em um dos meus poucos cigarros premium. Minha mente começa a vagar. Com a fumaça do cigarro, o álcool e as mulheres com pouca roupa que atendem a todos os nossos desejos, é fácil relaxar por um momento.

"Ei, lindo, quer um show particular?" Sussurra um par de peitos acompanhado por um rosto coberto de maquiagem.

"Uh, não, obrigado", murmuro. Eu não estava pronto para desperdiçar meu dinheiro suado ainda.

Quando começo a processar completamente meu entorno, percebo que todos esses estímulos estão realmente sobrecarregando meus sentidos. Não é o mesmo que estar na prisão. Eu respiro fundo para acalmar meu coração batendo rapidamente.

As luzes diminuem ainda mais, a música muda para algo um pouco mais sexy e essa linda e loira oxigenada se exibe no palco. Ela começa a se mover devagar e sensualmente, deslizando as mãos sobre o corpo. Ela pega o ritmo, balançando a bunda de um lado para o outro. Seus movimentos são fascinantes. Os caras começam a assobiar e ela segue em nossa direção. Ela é linda, mas tudo em que consigo pensar é na última mulher que segurei em meus braços.

Enquanto eu estava ajoelhado no chão, com a cabeça dela no meu colo. Dizendo a mim mesmo repetidamente que ela estava apenas dormindo. Que a poça de sangue que encharcava meus joelhos era apenas água de cor vermelha. Eu a segurei no meu peito, sangue derramando sobre o meu corpo. Passei a mão pelo cabelo que já estava emaranhado com sangue seco. Ela estava morta. Isso era real. Os soluços começaram a atormentar meu corpo.

Meus olhos se abrem do meu devaneio e vejo a stripper bem na frente da nossa mesa. Ela está se esfregando em um pole, parecendo muito sedutora. Eu olho para Jazz e Emm que estão olhando para ela, especialmente Emmett. Parece que ele está prestes a rastejar para o palco com ela. Por que eles estão bem com tudo isso? Ah, é verdade, eles não foram acusados pelo assassinato de sua namorada.

"Eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco", digo aos meus companheiros. Duvido que eles me escutem. Emmett está enchendo a calcinha fio dental da menina com dólares. E os olhos de Jasper estão colados aos peitos dela pendurados naquele topzinho minúsculo.

Lá fora, o ar fresco da floresta parece me acalmar. Eu preciso superar isso. Minha vida a partir de hoje é um recomeço e tenho que aproveitar os momentos, não viver no passado.

"Você está bem, cara?" pergunta Jasper minutos depois, me tirando do meu tumulto interno.

"Sim, cara", eu respondo, "eu apenas acho que precisamos seguir nosso caminho. Não quero gastar muito tempo em um maldito lugar".

"Eu entendo você, mas parece que Emm será mais difícil de arrastar", Jasper bufa. "Parece que ele encontrou sua 'dama da sorte' afinal".

"Você porra é essa?" Pergunto não acreditando nos meus ouvidos. Isso é tudo o que não precisamos.

Voltamos para a nossa mesa, onde Emmett não está à vista. Seguimos pelo corredor escuro para mais um pit stop e quase tropeçamos nele que está com a língua na garganta da stripper, o corpo dela e o dele estão tão entrelaçados que você não pode dizer onde começa o de Emmett e onde o dela termina.

"Cara, precisamos seguir em frente", diz Jazz a Em, tocando o que ele espera que seja o ombro de Emmett.

"Eu não vou", ele diz com firmeza.

"Como assim, você não vai?" Eu pergunto incrédulo. Estamos a apenas meia hora de onde acabamos de escapar. Não há nenhuma maneira de deixá-lo ficar aqui.

"Quero dizer que não vou. Rose e eu acabamos de nos conhecer." Ele nos olha implorando com aqueles grandes olhos de cachorrinho.

"Sim, Emmett é meu homem-macaco. Nós pertencemos um ao outro", Rose afirma, de fato.

Jasper cobre a boca para impedir que a risada escape de seus lábios. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele em questionamento.

"Hum, Emmett, nós realmente não podemos mais ficar aqui. Não é, uh, uma boa ideia", gagueja Jasper. Nenhum de nós realmente quer cuspir a razão de ter que ir embora, na frente dessa estranha. Não importa o quão hot ela seja.

"Hey Rose, quer fumar um baseado?" Emmett pergunta delicadamente.

"Eu vou a qualquer lugar com você, daddy", Rose responde de volta.

Jasper e eu olhamos um para o outro e reviramos os olhos. Isso não vai ser fácil e realmente precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

"Tudo bem. Vocês dois na van em cinco", eu exijo. "E certifique-se de usar o assento sanitário. Não vamos parar no banheir feminino tão cedo."

"Assento sanitário?" Rose ri. "Você é adorável." Ela abre um sorriso enorme e me beija na bochecha. "Road Trip!" ela canta, enquanto corre para pegar suas gorjetas. E então pega algumas roupas de verdade. Isso vai ficar interessante agora que adicionamos outra pessoa ao nosso grupo.

**N-A: Então Rose é uma stripper! Como você acha que Alice e Bella serão?**

**N-T: Muito feliz de ver vocês tão animadas no facebook, só reforçando que eu não li está fanfic ainda, então não posso garantir que é boa ou que tem um bom final. E 5 capítulos em menos de 24 horas, isso nunca aconteceu na época de ouro das fic, estou com medo imaginando quantos erros tem, porque eu apenas estou traduzindo de madrugada no meio da insônia ou quando faço uma pausa do trabalho e já posto logo em seguida, me desculpem. É isso. Lari Monteiro (Reeden) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

"Câmbio, câmbio, rádio um-cinco. Por favor, esteja atento a uma van Ford Econoline 2003 branca roubada, com três homens caucasianos. A van está licenciada em nome da Penitenciária do Estado de Washington e foi vista pela última vez dirigindo a noroeste na I-82. Os suspeitos são fugitivos e devem ser considerados armados e perigosos no momento. Repito. Por favor, seja-"

Emmett se aproxima e rapidamente desliga o rádio da polícia no painel.

"Porra! Estamos mortos!" Jasper exclama, batendo a cabeça contra a janela do lado do passageiro. Eu apenas balanço minha cabeça em descrença e olho pela janela. Talvez não tivéssemos tido tanta sorte quanto pensávamos.

"Vamos continuar até Port Angeles e de lá fazemos um plano", sugere Emmett. Se ela sabe que acabou de fugir com três condenados fugitivos, Rosalie não demonstra; ela passou a última hora cantando músicas do Def Leppard.

"Você não pode calar a boca um minuto?" Eu reclamo com ela e Emmett me dá um olhar zombador através do espelho retrovisor.

"Porra, Emmett, me diz que você quer ouvir _'Despeje um pouco de açúcar em mim' de_ novo e eu vou calar a boca!" Ele não diz nada. Sim, foi o que eu pensei.

"Ok pessoal", Jasper diz, sempre com a voz da razão, "eu sei que estamos todos um pouco nervosos no momento, mas vamos apenas tentar manter a calma. Temos que trabalhar juntos ou nunca seremos capazes de fugir disso. " Suspiro e olho pela janela novamente.

Entramos em Port Angeles assim que a noite começa a cair. A chuva cai no pára-brisa em grandes gotas enquanto caminhamos para a casa da ex-namorada de Jasper. Alice mora com a irmã, Angela, em uma pequena área no subúrbio ao norte dos limites da cidade. O bairro é bom, muito bom, e eu subconscientemente afundo mais no banco de trás, sabendo que nos destacamos gritantemente por aqui. Nós realmente precisamos abandonar essa porra de van o mais rápido possível

"Próxima casa à esquerda", ele dirige, apontando para um condomínio de cor clara com uma varanda iluminada. O som das hélices de um helicóptero chicoteando ao vento pode ser ouvido à distância. Eu desanimo ainda mais.

"Tudo bem, senhores", Jasper diz enquanto pega sua bolsa de roupas da nossa compra anterior. "Eu diria que seria divertido, mas não é." Eu sorrio com a observação dele. Ele está certo.

"Awww! Eu estou me divertindo muito!" Rose exclama, verdadeiramente ofendida por Jasper não ter se divertido ouvindo seu pequeno concerto improvisado no banco de trás.

"Podemos deixá-la aqui também?" Eu sugiro e Emmett se vira em seu assento com uma carranca no rosto.

"É mais fácil eu deixar você aqui do que ela!" ele rosna e eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu vejo onde está sua lealdade", eu assobio. O rugido vindo do helicóptero está se aproximando e eu decido calar a boca para me apressar.

Nesse momento, uma mulher baixinha, com cabelos negros, desce os degraus da frente. O rosto de Jasper se contorce em um sorriso ofuscante. Reviro os olhos, sabendo que no fundo este era o prêmio do outro lado para ele; a razão pela qual ele decidiu se juntar à fuga.

"Jazz?" ela pergunta surpresa, abrindo um guarda-chuva e saindo de debaixo do abrigo da varanda do condomínio.

"Ali!" ele grita de volta e sai correndo em sua direção. É como uma cena saída diretamente de O Diário de Uma Paixão, ocorrendo bem diante dos nossos olhos.

"Podemos nos separar agora?" Eu pergunto e Emmett dá de ombros. Rosalie está colada na janela, afetada pela reunião de Jazz e Alice. Que boba!

Antes que Emmett tenha tempo de dar marcha à ré e voltar pela calçada, as coisas pioram repentinamente. Um foco branco brilhante aparece logo acima de nossas cabeças. O helicóptero ainda está um pouco distante, mas eles estão próximos. Muito próximos.

"Foda-se! O que fazemos agora?" Emmett grita; seu rosto empalideceu de medo.

"Shots de gelatina*!" Rose sugere alegremente. Merda! Merda! O que nós vamos fazer? O que eu vou fazer?

_N-T: É gelatina feita com álcool, geralmente vodka. _

Nós fomos pegos.

"O que está acontecendo, Jazz? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você saiu?" Alice pergunta, claramente confusa com o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Os vizinhos estão começando a sair para as varandas da frente para ver o que é toda essa comoção.

"Nós caímos fora", ele diz a ela e ela suspira, sua boca fazendo um formato de 'O' como um peixe tomando água. "Eu vou te contar mais sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora eu tenho que ir!" Ele relutantemente se afasta de Alice e começa a correr de volta para a van quando o helicóptero aparece sobre o telhado de uma casa a três portas abaixo.

"Espere!" ela grita, correndo atrás dele, "Eu também vou!" Porra! De jeito nenhum! Uma mulher nesta viagem é suficiente.

"Esta não é uma viagem, suas idiotas! Vocês não sabe o que estão procurando!" Eu choramingo. As mulheres por aqui são realmente tão densas?

"Edward, você não entende. Se você tivesse alguém especial aqui, gostaria que ela viesse também", diz Emmett, tocando em um ponto dolorido. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas formigando atrás das minhas pálpebras. Fico imediatamente sem palavras, lembranças do passado inundando minha mente.

"Alice, você acha que podemos pegar seu carro?" Jasper sugere, interrompendo meu tumulto interno. É a melhor ideia que ele teve o dia todo. É exatamente disso que precisamos; para abandonar está van e sair do inferno. Rapidamente.

"O bug?" Ela pergunta mordendo o lábio e olhando para o Volkswagen Beetle amarelo pastel estacionado na calçada. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de todos nós nos encaixarmos nessa coisa.

"De quem é a minivan?" Emmett pergunta enquanto aponta para o Caravan estacionada na garagem aberta. Eu não tinha notado isso antes, mas seria perfeito.

"Esse é da minha irmã! Um minuto, me deixe pegar as chaves!" ela diz e corre de volta pelas escadas e entra na casa, antes que alguém possa responder.

Jasper bufa, "Eu não imaginava que ela poderia ser assim." Balanço a cabeça, sorrindo com a perspectiva de me livrar da van da polícia.

"Eu acho que ela quer _você_ nela", diz Rose tão séria quanto o dia. Mesmo eu não posso deixar de rir.

O helicóptero se aproxima, iluminando cada casa e o quintal que o acompanha. Sei que já teríamos sido pegos agora, se não fosse pela chuva que obstruí a visão deles.

Alice sai correndo da casa, dessa vez sem guarda-chuva, e abre as portas da van bege. Os faróis piscam e emitem um sinal sonoro alto. Todos seguimos ela e entramos. Cheira a chulé e crianças.

Alice cautelosamente empurra a van para fora da garagem, verificando seus espelhos e ajustando seu assento. Ela não entende que estamos com pressa aqui?

"Você pode se apressar?" Emmett pergunta, tirando as palavras da minha boca, e Jasper lança uma bola de futebol americano que está no painel na sua cabeça. "Não importa", ele responde.

Alice dirige devagar, parece uma lesma, e quando ela finalmente sai da vizinhança, fico surpresa por termos acabado com isso.

"Eles vão ver a van, descobrir quem mora lá e nos rastrear", eu digo. Pelos olhares em seus rostos, eles não podiam concordar mais.

"Como eu disse, teremos atravessado a ponte quando chegarmos lá", Emmett diz com um suspiro e eu me inclino contra a porta, tentando ficar fora do espaço dele e da Rosalie. Ela pode muito bem subir no colo dele se quiser sentar tão perto.

"Bem, para onde?" Alice pergunta e Jasper agarra a mão livre e leva os nós dos dedos aos lábios dele, plantando um beijinho ali. Ela sorri docemente para ele. Pelo menos ela não é tão irritante quanto Rose!

"Forks", digo a ela e ela me dá um sinal de positivo.

"O que há em Forks?" ela pergunta despreocupadamente. Todo mundo olha para mim, esperando minha resposta.

"Minha única chance de liberdade", digo a eles e encosto a cabeça no encosto de cabeça.

"Tão selvagem e livre, tão longe de miiiiiimmmmm", Rose canta a plenos pulmões, voltando ao seu conhecimento infinito das letras do Def Leppard. Será uma noite longa.

**N-A E agora somos cinco! Quem quer ir na van ?! Tenho certeza de que há muito espaço para todos nós. Talvez eu tenha que sentar no colo de Fugitiveward! Heheh**

**N-A Mil desculpas, não era para eu ter demorado tanto para traduzir e postar, mas é a vida adulta afinal. **

**Vocês sabem onde me encontrar, no grupo do facebook, intagram ou twitter no mesmo user just_reeden até o próximo com Bellinha **


	7. Chapter 7

Extra: O Julgamento

_**Washington State x Edward Cullen**_

_**Dia 1**_

"Edward Cullen, em nome do Estado de Washington e do Tribunal Distrital de King County, é meu dever informar que você foi formalmente acusado do assassinato em primeiro grau pela morte prematura da Sra. Tanya Denali na terça-feira, dia nove de março de 2010. Essa acusação é considerada uma ofensa máxima e o Ministério Público recomendou que a pena de morte seja uma punição aplicável a esse crime. Você entende as acusações como foram lidas para você, Sr. Cullen? "

"Sim", eu resmungo. Ainda estou perplexo com o curso que minha vida tomou nas últimas duas semanas.

"Bom", diz o juiz antes de remover os óculos de leitura, "marcaremos um tribunal para as nove da manhã quando a promotoria chamará sua primeira testemunha".

Quando saio do prédio, cercado por minha comitiva de policiais, é claro, abaixo a cabeça e desvio os olhos. As luzes da cobertura da mídia são ofuscantes. Eu me pergunto se eles me deixarão usar óculos de sol amanhã.

_**Dia 2**_

"Em sua declaração escrita, você reconheceu que ouviu o Sr. Cullen e a sra. Denali discutindo nos dias que antecederam a morte da sra. Denali; isso está correto, sra. Webber?" o advogado de acusação, Aro Vincent, pergunta enquanto desliza pela sala do tribunal em seu terno caro.

É a linha de perguntas que vai me salvar ou me quebrar, é o que meu advogado diz.

Todos os doze pares de olhos do jurado estão colados à fraca mulher sentada no banco das testemunhas. Ela esfrega com indiferença o colar de pérolas que pendem do pescoço entre as pontas dos dedos enrugados antes de assentir afirmativamente.

"Sim está certo."

"E para o registro, você conseguiu entender alguma coisa que estava sendo dito?" Novamente, Webber assente.

Engraçado. Ela nunca entendeu uma palavra que eu disse quando educadamente pedi que ela parasse de abrir nossa correspondência quando ela ia parar em sua caixa de correio por engano.

"Infelizmente", ela diz tristemente ao tribunal. "O Sr. Cullen e a Sra. Denali estavam gritando muito. Na noite anterior ao assassinato, o Sr. Cullen a chamou de 'mentirosa' e disse que ela não valia o ar que estava respirando." A jurada número seis, uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, balança a cabeça antes de fazer algumas anotações sobre a lembrança da senhora Webber. Não há dúvida de que ela está pronta para enfiar a agulha no meu braço.

"E no dia da morte da srta. Denali, você viu ou ouviu alguém além do Sr. Cullen entrar no apartamento que os dois compartilhavam?" Webber suspira dramaticamente. Ela pega o lenço que o Sr. Vincent convenientemente tem no bolso do paleto e assoa o nariz nele.

"Não, ninguém além do Sr. Cullen", ela confirma.

"E você está absolutamente certa disso?" Aro pergunta, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Absolutamente."

Meus ombros caem e minha cabeça pende para frente. Eu não acredito nisso.

_**Dia 3**_

"Por favor, indique seu nome para o registro."

"Laurent Becerill." Seu sotaque francês é evidente; seu vício óbvio no branco de seus olhos. Ele não é melhor do que ela.

"E como você conheceu a sra. Denali?" Aro pergunta, vasculhando uma pasta de papel pardo.

"Eu era associado dos Denali na Yorktown Records and Music Management. Ela me confidenciou apenas dois dias antes de sua morte que ela temia por sua vida e estava preocupada que o Sr. Cullen a machucasse de alguma forma."

"E a Sra. Denali mencionou por que ela tinha medo do Sr. Cullen?" Laurent acena com a cabeça, tomando um gole de seu copo de água antes de continuar.

"Ela disse. Ela disse que havia dito ao Sr. Cullen que queria terminar as coisas e que ele não recebeu as notícias muito bem".

Mentiras. Tantas mentiras.

Quem diabos é esse cara? Eu certamente nunca o vi por perto. E aquele lixo sobre Tanya querer acabar com isso? Fui eu quem terminou com ela e o absurdo que ela estava vomitando para mim todos os dias.

**_Dia 4_**

"Então o que você está dizendo é que as _únicas_ impressões digitais que o Seattle Crime Lab foi capaz de encontrar no apartamento, nas quais o corpo da sra. Denali foi descoberto, pertencia à sra. Denali e a Edward Cullen?" Aro pergunta.

"Isso está correto", testemunha o médico legista-chefe, Peter Clarke, com certeza. Aro balança a cabeça em desgosto e cruza para frente e para trás na frente do júri.

"E quanto tempo você disse que trabalhou no Seattle Crime Lab?" Eu reviro meus olhos. Ridículo.

"Vinte e cinco anos, senhor."

Um dos guardas coloca um par de Ray-Bans na ponte do meu nariz e saímos para o brilho do sol e para os cinegrafistas implacáveis. A multidão se multiplicou nos últimos quatro dias e há pessoas em pé com pôsteres proclamando seus pensamentos sobre o meu futuro.

'Músicos têm uma má 'reputação!' diz um dos cartazes. Eu faria um high five com o cara se não tivesse essas restrições de metal presas ao redor dos pulsos.

"Edward, Edward!" meu nome é chamado repetidamente, esperando que eu olhe para cima. Não vou. Eu aprendi no começo que isso só piora. A mídia é implacável. Eles estão apenas procurando sua "injeção de dinheiro". E eu não vou dar a eles.

Eu continuo a ignorá-los enquanto faço a longa caminhada de volta à van que me espera, que me levará de volta à minha cela, suspirando profundamente.

**_Dia 5_**

Os argumentos finais são apresentados apaixonadamente por ambos os lados, à medida que recapitulam sua percepção do meu caso.

"Se nenhum dos lados tiver mais testemunhas, estou dispensando o júri para deliberação." O juiz olha para as mesas de ambos os advogados e depois para o júri. "Vamos nos encontrar novamente quando a decisão for tomada."

Não me sinto muito à vontade para entrar em deliberação. Embora eu saiba a verdade, até estou começando a questionar o que aconteceu; o caso da promotoria é sólido... ou assim parece.

As coisas não estão boas para mim.

**_Dia 13_**

Eu estou tão morto.

Seis dias.

Durante seis dias o júri deliberou sobre as besteiras que eles receberam durante o meu julgamento. Seis dias cansativos e mentalmente exaustivos. Seis. Dias.

"Por que demorou tanto tempo?" Eu pergunto ao meu advogado enquanto o júri toma a posição. Ele suspira e me diz que esse tipo de coisa leva tempo e tenta ser positivo.

"O júri chegou a um veredicto?" o juiz pergunta, olhando para a papelada que o oficial de justiça acabou de lhe entregar.

"Chegamos."

"E o que a maioria do júri decidiu sobre o assassinatos em primeiro grau da morte da Sra. Tanya Denali?"

"Culpado."

Meus joelhos ficam fracos e minha cabeça começa a girar.

"E que pena o júri recomendou ao réu?"

Está quente. Eu vou desmaiar.

"Morte por injeção letal."

Não ouço outra palavra antes de meu corpo atingir o chão da sala de audiências.

Minha vida acabou.

**N-T: Hey deu pra fazer mais um está noite, sem Bella ainda, como disse antes, eu não li ainda, estou "lendo" enquanto traduzo, então também fiquei surpresa com o extra. Gostaram. Comentem por favor. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6

"Preciso mijar!" Rose exclama apenas trinta quilômetros fora de Port Angeles.

"Você é sempre assim tão vulgar?" Eu pergunto a ela sem pensar. Já sabendo a resposta.

"De jeito nenhum! Se pararmos, seremos pegos mais rapidamente do que uma stripper em uma casa de fraternidade. Sem trocadilhos, é claro", Jasper diz, sorrindo para ela do banco da frente.

"Hã?" Claro que ela não entende. Acho que devemos ficar satisfeitos por ela ter parado de cantar por enquanto.

Com muito consternação, Alice entra no estacionamento do posto de gasolina mais próximo. Segundo ela, 'as garotas precisam se cuidar' ou algo assim. Emmett sai primeiro e Rose se arrasta atrás dele, Jasper segue o exemplo.

"Vocês não vem?" ela nos chama quando percebe que ninguém a está seguindo. Ela começa a dançar um pouco, segurando sua virilha, e seu ato chama a atenção do cara que está colocando gasolina no Camaro dele na primeira bomba do posto. Não, e é exatamente por isso que não vou à loja de conveniência; um desfile de condenados fugitivos reunidos ao redor de uma stripper loira estaria apenas gritando por atenção.

"Não, vamos dar uma vazada ali no fundo. Menos câmeras de vigilância", Jasper a informa e se dirige para a parte de trás, escura do edifício. Emmett e eu não estamos muito atrás.

Rose volta para o carro cerca de cinco minutos depois, com um saco plástico cheio de salgadinhos na mão.

"Salamitos?" ela pergunta, acenando com o pedaço de carne na minha direção. Eu balanço minha cabeça para ela.

"Então tinha salame demais na prisão?" É a primeira vez que Rose deixa transparecer que sabe quem somos. Todo mundo ri de sua piada e estou começando a pensar que ela pode não ser tão burra quanto parece... ou age. Deito minha cabeça no encosto do banco e fecho os olhos. Não validando sua estúpida tentativa de humor.

"Estamos a cerca de oito quilômetros de Forks, Edward." Alice diz do banco da frente e me tira da minha soneca. Sem querer, adormeci contra a janela e agora o lado direito do meu rosto está entorpecido. Esfrego o rosto com as palmas das mãos e olho para fora. As luzes da rua passam, lançando sombras alaranjadas em todas as árvores sempre verdes que flanqueiam na beira da estrada.

"Ótimo", eu digo, minha voz ainda rouca de sono. Rose me dá um grande sorriso e Emmett aperta o joelho dela, lembrando-a de sua presença.

"Você quer comer algo conosco antes de deixarmos você?" Jasper pergunta e eu penso por alguns segundos antes de responder. Sair em público como um grupo é realmente a nossa escolha mais sábia? Pouco antes de recusar a oferta, passamos pela placa de limites da cidade que diz 'Bem-vindo a Forks, população 3.349'.

"Claro. Acho que estaremos seguros aqui." Qual é a chance de alguém nesta cidadezinha de merda ter TV a cabo?

Entramos no estacionamento do único restaurante aberto a cinquenta kilometros: o Forks Diner. Existem apenas dois outros carros no estacionamento e há uma família de quatro pessoas andando com um desses contêineres na mão.

O restaurante é degradado. Uma das janelas da frente foi quebrada e consertada com fita adesiva, metade das letras de neon acima da porta está queimada e o interior não está em muito melhor.

"Sentem-se em qualquer lugar que vocês quiserem! Irei atende-los em apenas um minuto", uma mulher de meia-idade grunhe de trás do balcão. Ela é claramente uma fumante veterana.

Encontramos um estande grande o suficiente para acomodar nosso grupo no canto, perto dos banheiros. Me aperto no meio e Alice se junta a mim à minha esquerda, Rose à minha direita. Os assentos de vinil verde estão rasgados e guardanapos usados estão espalhados por cima da mesa.

Maggie, nossa garçonete, traz alguns menus pegajosos e anota nossos pedidos de bebida. Só peço chá quente para ser informado de que eles 'não servem isso aqui'.

"Um copo de água está bom", digo a ela e ela sorri, enrolando um pedaço de cabelo loiro descolorido ao redor da ponta do dedo. Sem surpresa alguma, Rosalie pede leite com chocolate.

"O que há de errado com você, cara?" Emmett assobia sobre a mesa, "Há cerveja no menu e você escolhe pedir _chá quente e água_?" ele diz, imitando meu sotaque. Reviro os olhos para ele e dou de ombros.

"Se eles pedissem para ver uma identificação, eu não queria que houvesse nenhum problema." Emmett pensa por um momento antes de concordar, com mais compreensão da minha seleção. Esse é um hábito no qual teremos que nos aprofundar a partir de agora. Pensar como um fugitivo é a nossa melhor chance de sobrevivência.

"Por quanto tempo você esteve lá?" Alice pergunta, tentando fazer uma conversa educada no jantar.

"Dois anos", digo a ela e ela sorri de volta. Eu já gosto muito mais dela do que Rose. Jasper coloca a mão em cima da mão que ela empoleirou na mesa.

"Pelo que?" ela pergunta naturalmente. Engasgo um pouco com a água, não esperando que ela seja tão indiferente ao assunto. Emmett se aproxima e bate a mão nas minhas costas.

"Você está bem, cara?" Eu concordo.

"Assassinato", digo a ela, tomando um gole muito menor da minha água desta vez. Antes que eu possa continuar, Maggie está de volta à mesa para anotar nossos pedidos de comida. Eu não posso deixar de notar o tamanho dos olhos de Alice agora, enquanto ela silenciosamente, quase timidamente, pede uma salada com frango grelhado.

"Salmão assado e batatas hasselback ", digo a Maggie e ela me olha estranhamente.

"Ele quer dizer uma batata assada recheada com tudo o que tem direito", Jasper explica para ela, tendo captado grande parte da minha terminologia ao longo de nossa estadia juntos. Eu sorrio agradecida para ele.

"De onde você é, querido?" Maggie pergunta, anotando nosso pedido.

"Inglaterra. Londres para ser exato." Ela sorri docemente e umidifica os lábios um pouco, numa flagrante tentativa de parecer sexy. Isso não funciona.

"O que te traz a Washington então?" É uma pergunta natural, então acho que devo me acostumar a responder. Decido omitir os últimos dois anos e voltar às minhas intenções originais.

"Sou músico. Eu me mudei para Chicago quando tinha dezenove anos para tocar na cena musical lá. Então conheci alguns caras de Seattle que me convenceram a ir para o oeste com eles e fazer alguns shows. Fiquei viciado, conheci um agente aqui e nunca mais voltei. " Maggie literalmente desmaia com a minha admissão e seus olhos escurecem. Felizmente, a campainha acima da porta toca e a alerta de que ela tem novos clientes aos quais precisa atender. Ela repete rapidamente nosso pedido antes de voltar sua atenção para o jovem casal que acabou de entrar, mas se certifica-se de dar uma última olhada para mim antes de se retirar.

Assim que ela sai, o grupo todo começa a me zoar.]

"Edward e Maggie sentados em uma árvore...", Emmett canta, agindo cada vez mais no tom imaturo que ele tem. Eu dou um soco no ombro dele.

"Awww, eu acho que é fofo. Você ficaria com um humor muito melhor se você a levar la no fundo e se divertir com ela. Você sabe, deixe escapar um pouco dessa tensão toda!" Rose sugere e eu reviro os olhos para ela. Graças a Deus ela é gostosa, porque ela não tem mais nada que a salve.

Não pude deixar de notar que o jovem que acabou de chegar estava olhando em nossa direção um pouco demais. Eu afundo mais no meu lugar. Ele parece ter cerca de vinte e oito anos, cabelo preto escuro e pele avermelhada. Percebo que ele é bem constituído, enquanto seus músculos incham sob as braçadeiras de sua camiseta cinza. A mulher com quem ele está sentado é muito bonita. Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos e olhos grandes que eu posso ver do outro lado da sala. Ela sorri frequentemente e toca o braço do jovem com frequência. É óbvio que esses dois estão em um relacionamento.

Quando Maggie se aproxima da mesa deles, a atenção do cara é desviada por alguns instantes e considero dizer a todos que precisamos dar uma corrida louca; algo sobre a maneira como ele olhou para nós me diz que ele sabe mais do que está revelando. Depois de fazer seu pedido, ele se desculpa da mesa e sai.

"Alguém viu o jeito que esse cara estava olhando para nós?" Alice sussurra, confirmando meus pensamentos.

"Onde ele está agora?" Emmett pergunta, virando-se para olhar e encontrando apenas a jovem mulher na mesa. Ela está bebendo um malte que a garçonete acabou de colocar à sua frente. Ela ergue os olhos do doces, tão doces e eu afundo ainda mais no assento. Que ótima maneira de ser discreto, Em!

Maggie volta para a nossa mesa alguns minutos depois com a comida na mão, e todos nós nos aconchegamos imediatamente, tentando dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. Estou no meio do meu salmão quando ouço as palavras que tenho medo desde o meio dia.

"Todo mundo parado! Coloque suas mãos no ar onde eu possa vê-las!" o jovem grita enquanto entra pela porta dos fundos, com a arma na mão. Há um oficial de uniforme completo, muito mais magro que ele, à direita. Sua namorada solta um grito alto, o som do vidro se estilhaçando no chão do restaurante ressoa pela sala.

**N-T:** **Até o Jacob apareceu mais que a Bella no capítulo, gezus. Logo posto o próximo, como será que eles vão fugir desta heim! POR FAVOR COMENTEM! Dá mais animo saber o que vocês acham ou que tem gente lendo, **

**E que vocês tenham um 2020 incrível! **


End file.
